1. Field
This disclosure relates to a polymerizable liquid crystal compound, and a compensation film, an antireflective film, and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a polarizing film attached to the outside of the display panel. The polarizing film only transmits light of a specific wavelength and absorbs or reflects other light, thus controlling the direction of incident light on the display panel or light emitted from the display panel.
The polarizing film generally includes a polarizer and a protective layer for the polarizer. The polarizer may be formed of, for example, polyvinyl alcohol (PVA), and the protective layer may be formed of, for example, triacetyl cellulose (TAC).
The polarizing film may be bonded with a compensation film, and thus, may play a role of an antireflective film to prevent reflection of light flowing in from the outside. The antireflective film may be formed on one side or both sides of a display device and may have an influence on visibility of the display device.
On the other hand, an optical film including a liquid crystal composition containing a liquid crystalline compound has recently been used in an optically compensating a liquid crystal display (LCD) to enlarge its viewing angle.
To form an optical film, this liquid crystalline compound is dissolved in an organic solvent and then coated. However, when the liquid crystalline compound has low solubility in an organic solvent, surface characteristics of the optical film may be deteriorated.
Thus, there remains a need for a polymerizable liquid crystal compound having excellent solubility in an organic solvent in order to produce a film having improved film workability and excellent stability of a liquid crystal phase.